Earth
In 10,500 BC Earth was "insignificant" to the Osirian Empire's enemies to ignore, so the Osirians selected this planet as a safe house for the remainder of their race. A scouting party was dispatched to select a region to occupy and the Prince Osiris led the mission to Earth. Upon arrival Osiris found a fertile location for the Osirian fortress to be constructed and began creating plans and with the technology they brought with them, used the primitive stone materials found there to construct the Temple of Artemis which housed his transport vehicle which was deconstructed and rebuilt as a high-tech chamber to be the source of power and instruction for the humans and to be able to communicate with those Osirians still in the constellation. Several days after arriving, the scouting party departs and travels several weeks in the "wilderness." After finding a narrow river and a fertile section of land, the scouting party finds early humans. Here the people revered these Osirians as "gods" and after being taught in their knowledge, the humans constructed the three pyramids as a marker to assist in the arrival of the Osirian refugees. But, after establishing returning to the communications room inside the Temple of Artemis Osiris receives only one message, a farewell from his king and father (whose name is Orion) who is leading the assault against their enemies and that message is that the Osirian fleet was decimated as the evacuation began. The message includes the schematics of several machines and weapons which have been sent to them because the enemy has diverted part of its fleet to Earth to eliminate Osiris and his scouting party. enemy's objective was to complete subjugation of the "lesser races" and total galactic control regarding the progression of these races. The scouting party returns to the Temple of Artemis to begin construction of these weapons to prepare for their foe's arrival. The Osirian foes land on Earth, in the desert near the pyramid structures and several squads are deployed to find the Osirians. Osiris leads an ambush and catches the squads off-guard by leading them into a gravity-minefield. However, he is severely injured as he leads the scouting party on the offensive. After fighting with the commander of their foe's armies, he is thrown against one of the pyramid's walls by a concussion hammer-like device and is presumed dead. The enemy, believing that Osiris is dead, leaves the survivors of the scouting party and departs Earth for their "stellar-fortress Orion." The scouting party knows that Osiris is only temporarily unconscious and they prepare a stasis-capsule for his revival. After repurposing some of the technology recovered from the Temple of Artemis and constructing this capsule, they head to a molten pit where they fabricate the "golden sarcophagus" that will house the stasis-capsule. Following the completion of the coffin-like device, they place it in the secret chamber deep within the largest of the three pyramids. Believing Osiris' ailment to be only temporary, the remaining Osirians continue teaching the humans in their knowledge and understanding waiting for Osiris to awaken, but he does not revive and each of the Osirians age and pass away leaving their teachings in the hands of the Egyptian people. Category:The South Pacific Category:Stonehenge Category:Necropolis Category:Temple of Artemis Category:Hanging Gardens